totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blaine
Biography Blaine is introduced in the Season 5 episode "The Granny" as the captain of the Malibu University beach volleyball team. His interests are similar to Clover's, which led to them dating within minutes of his introduction. Alex remarks that seeing Blaine in action is "weird" and Sam remarks, "it's like being in a parallel universe with a male Clover". As Season 5 has a more continuous story, Blaine's relationship with Clover is the only in the series to last for more than one episode. The next two episodes ("Another Evil Boyfriend" and "Return of Geraldine") focus on their relationship. It is revealed in the Blaine arc that he is actually a freelance spy hired to kill Clover, whom he believed was an evil spy. He had been researching Clover and her interests from a secret room which also houses a telescope aimed at the girls' penthouse. His gadgets include the same robotic spiders that Dominique used against Clover in "Totally Busted". After being foiled by the girls, he is set straight by Jerry that he is an ally on the good side of the spies. Excusing himself for his next mission, he goes after his employer who turns out to be Geraldine Husk. Unfortunately, he is captured, and Clover arrives, she too is captured, but they manage to free themselves and reaffirm their love. Alex and Sam arrive, and together they defeat Geraldine. At the conclusion of his story arc, Blaine joins WOOHP and is assigned to the Australia branch. It is later revealed that Britney joins WOOHP Australia, much to Clover's disdain. ("Evil Hotel") Blaine reappears in the season 5 finale "Totally Dunzo" as one of the spies captured by "Agent X". After being freed, he assists the others in fighting the drones, but is quickly defeated, leaving Samantha, Clover, and Alexandra to finish the Season 5' final battle. His relationship with Clover is still intact, almost kissing before Alex interrupted them. He returns in "Baddies on a Blimp", Clover asks him if he wants to date her again. Blaine said that he does not want her anymore because girls from Los Angeles are high maintenance, because previously he was dating Mandy. His catsuit is black. Physical appearance Blaine's physical appearance is black hair, green eyes, and white skin. His primary outfit in "Another Evil Boyfriend" and "Totally Dunzo" was a black short sleeve jacket under a orange shirt, denim pants, and black shoes. In "Another Evil Boyfriend", he notes that he was the fifth shortest player on the Mali-U volleyball team. Trivia *Fremont's and Blaine's Catsuits in "Evil Professor" and "Return of Geraldine" are near copies. *In "Baddies on a Blimp" His appearance in Season 6 has been redrawn and his hair is spiked upwards. His spiked hair and fringes slightly resemble Jin Kazama from the "Tekken" series. *In "The Granny", Samantha states that Blaine is the male version of Clover. However, Blaine was saying those things to attract Clover and lure her into a trap. *In "Return of Geraldine" Blaine's black catsuit has 2 belt holsters on both of his shoulders and his waist while in "Baddies on a Blimp" his catsuit is redrawn similar to Dean's catsuit as his belt has a blue rectangular buckle. *From "The Granny" up to "Totally Dunzo", Blaine's hairstyle was messier while in "Baddies on a Blimp", his hair was spiked upwards. *Blaine's voice actor Daniel DeSanto is known for voicing Ray on the "Beyblade" series Gallery Blaine0.JPG|"Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine1.JPG|"Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine2.JPG|"Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine3.JPG|"Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine4.JPG|"Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine (S6).png|Blaine Blaine.2.png|Blaine in "Baddies on a Blimp" Blaine and Clover.png| Another_Evil_Boyfriend.jpg|"Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-197736.jpg|"Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-198131.jpg|Blaine hugging at Clover at "Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-198253.jpg|Clover versus Blaine in "Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-198928.jpg|The Dinner fight between Clover and Blaine in "Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-199127.jpg|Blaine blames Clover as an evil spy in "Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-199646.jpg|Blaine and Clover in a jet ski chase in "Another Evil Boyfriend" Normal_vlcsnap-203601.jpg|Blaine and Clover almost kissing in "Another Evil Boyfriend" Blaine 2.jpg|Blaine's Catsuit normal_ts5x0600147.jpg|Blaine's catsuit normal_ts5x0600228.jpg|He's angry at Geraldine normal_ts5x0600234.jpg normal_ts5x0600275.jpg normal_ts5x0600319.jpg|Clover and Blaine normal_ts5x0600353.jpg normal_ts5x0600393.jpg normal_ts5x0600403.jpg normal_ts5x0600407.jpg normal_ts5x0600412.jpg|Blaine becomes turned off to Clover Normal 0115.jpg Normal 0122.jpg|Blaine and Clover almost kissing before being interuppted. Normal 0123.jpg|Clover and Blaine are blushing. Normal 0210.jpg|Jetpack Backpack Normal 0256.jpg|Blaine and the group are cheering Sam, Clover, Alex Normal 0269.jpg|Jetpack Backpack Blaine.png|Profile blaine5.JPG|"Another Evil Boyfriend" Blaine6.JPG|With Clover from "The Granny". Category:Male Category:Villain Category:WOOHP Agent